Minerva's Admirer
by Streeper1
Summary: Minerva McGonagall gets loveletters and starts to fall in love mmad
1. Chapter 1

A/N: one word: enjoy!

disclaimer: I do not own harry potter and the poem is from poems. size=1 width=100% noshade>

Chapter 1

Minerva sat in her room, slumped in a red armchair, reading _Transfiguration Today_. She was bored. Normally when Minerva had nothing to do she would look for Ronalda and Poppy so they could talk, but not this time. Ronalda was being Ronalda and Poppy was at Hogsmeade buying ingredients to make her famous potion to cure the flue. Minerva hated it when she had free time. She always enjoyed having something to do. As she was skimming an article in her magazine, an owl tapped on her window. She looked up, placed her magazine down, and went to open the window. At once, a brown owl soared through the room and landed on Minerva's coffee table. The owl had a letter around its leg. Minerva crouched down and untied the letter then the owl left through the window. Right away, Minerva sat down and opened the letter. She read in her head:

_Dear Minerva,  
Whose gift this is you cannot know.  
My heart is in your keeping though.  
You will not mind my writing here To tell you that I love you so.  
I know that you must think it queer For me to love and not come near But linger by some frozen lake This most romantic time of year.  
I sometimes give my head a shake And ask if there is some mistake.  
It's lonely out here 'mid the sweep Of bitter wind and icy flake.  
My love for you is dark and deep,  
But it's a promise I will keep As from afar I watch and weep,  
As from afar I watch and weep._

_Love,_

_You Secret Admirer_

_P.S.  
I will tell you one thing about me every month: 1. I knew you during your school days._

Minerva reread the letter almost a dozen times. She was so excited; she never had a secret admirer before! Her heart was pounding hard. She was shaking, a little, as she got up and walked out of the room, she had to tell someone about this! Minerva hopped that Poppy would be back.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it took so long but here is chapter 2! Also I think I went off character for Minerva...Also I forgot to mention that this is Minerva's third year at teaching at Hogwarts so she's around 30 years old.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only this plot and the poem is not mine

* * *

Chapter 2

Minerva sat at the staff table, with the other teachers, eating breakfast. It was very quite with the students being on summer holiday. Also, It has been almost a month since she had received another letter from her admirer and she is beginning to think, as Poppy told her, that it is a student playing a trick on her. Minerva just played with her food as she thought of the letter.

"I hope your planning on eating, Minerva." Said a deep chuckling voice. Minerva zoned back into earth an saw Albus smiling at her.

"You don't have to treat me like a child, Albus." Minerva joked.

"I just care about your health."

"Well thank you, but I assure you, I'm just not hungry." At that moment, a few owls flew in from the window and a small white owl landed in front of Minerva with a letter bearing her name written on it in think black ink. Minerva took the letter then walked out of the room, but not without saying good afternoon to Albus. She went to her private rooms, sat down on a red armchair, and read the letter to herself:

_Dear Minerva, _

_I'm sure my feelings are real for you_

_I Just don't know how to explain _

_I'm someone that doesn't like to reveal_

_Because my past is filled with pain_

_I've watched you from afar_

_Yet I feel so close to you_

_You are my evening star _

_That warms my heart_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S.  
2. I couldn't tell you my feelings for you back then because it would be inappropriate in our society._

Now Minerva couldn't speak. All she wanted to do now was find out who this mysterious man is...Then a knock came from the door and Minerva slowly got up, with the letter in her hand, to answer. When she opened the door she found Poppy, Pomona, and Ronalda pushing themselves through the door.

"So is this your admirer, Min?" Asked Ronalda, taking a seat where Minerva was.

"I knew I shouldn't of told Ronalda!" Said a furious Minerva, "And stop calling me Min!" Minerva sat on the other red armchair across from Ronalda, Pomona leaned against the wall, and Poppy sat on the floor with her back against the wall.

"Just tell us!" Said Pomona, dying to find out about the admirer.

"I still think it's a foolish student!" Said Poppy with a huff.

"You would," Ronalda looked at Poppy then glanced towards Minerva, "So was it the admirer or not?"

"You should just stay out of other peoples business." Said Minerva.

"Well that's a yes. Can we see the letter now?" Asked Pomona in a begging tone.

"Are you listening to me at all?" But Minerva was too late, Poppy grabbed the letter from her hands and begun to read it aloud. When she was done, Ronalda said, "So we know that it was someone from school and it would be weird for you two to be together. Well who the hell could that be?"

"Stop that!" Said Poppy and hit Ronalda's leg, she hated for people to curse.

"It could be a Slythren." Said Pomona.

"Nah," Said Ronalda, "Remember that Ravenclaw girl-Sandy or something-went out with a Slythren. So a Slythren could of went out with Min."

"I told you to stop calling me Min! And why would I care? Why don't I wait until he wants to tell me?" Minerva did want to find out who this man was, but she hated to have her friends in her personal life.

"What about...a professor?" Said Poppy, ignoring what Minerva just said.

"I thought you said this was a student playing a trick on me!" Snapped Minerva.

"Well...I makes sense if it's a teacher. I mean you two wouldn't be able to be together because of wizarding laws and he would of known you during your school years."

"Who were our professors in school?" Asked Ronalda.

"Well there was Professor Dionysos-" Said Pomona.

"You mean the drunk, nah! I think it is Professor-" Said Ronalda

(A/N: if you don't get that: Dionysos is the Roman god of wine)

"Will," Minerva was very angry as she spoke, "you, please, keep out of my personal business?" Minerva didn't wait for an answer: she stood up and opened the door as, one-by-one, her friends left. Ronalda mumbled about how it must be her time-of-the-month but Minerva just ignored it and shut the door on them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry i haven't posted in a while (stuff to do) but, anyway, here is is and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Found it!" Said Poppy, slamming down a dusty,black book on a table in the library. 

"Why must we do this? And why do I have to be here?" Asked Minerva. Poppy, Minerva, Pomona, and Ronalda were in the library looking for the school year book from their seventh year, to find out if it is a professor who fancies Minerva, but it took almost three weeks just to get Minerva to come down with them.

"Because," Started Ronalda, "what's the point of looking for a man that's obsessed with you if your not here, Min?

"I don't want to find out who he is until he tells me," She lied, "and don't call me Min!"

"O.k." Said Pomona in an airy voice. Poppy was opened to the front of the book, where the professor's names and pictures are located. She started to say names, "Lets see…Professor Lyon-"

"Married." Said Ronalda.

"Professor Adam-"

"Isn't he gay?" Asked Pomona.

"Professor Dionysos-"

"We already said it can't be him." Said Ronalda

"That leaves only two male professors left: Professor Doyle-" Poppy said, with her eyes still on the yearbook

"He just died last year." Said Minerva, finally excepting that her friends are determined to find out who this guy is.

"And Professor Dumbledore." Poppy looked up and everyone, even Minerva, was shocked, "Cou-could it be Albus?"

"Absolutely not!" Minerva would have noticed if Albus had loved her. "Maybe it's not a teacher. It could be a Slythren."

"Min, calm down-" Said Poppy, placing a hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"I will not calm down! And stop calling me Min!" Minerva stood up and said, "Unless I have real proof that this _admirer_ is Albus, which I highly doubt, then I do not believe it is him!" Then she walked away and headed to her private rooms. On her way, an owl came in through a window and dropped a letter on the ground beside her. Minerva already knew it was the admirer as she picked it up and opened it. She read the letter to herself as she walked down the corridor:

Minerva,

This is only my third letter but everyday I think about you, wishing I could be with you forever. I cannot write poems anymore, for they cannot describe exactly what I feel for you. I can only write three words to describe my feelings for you: I love you.

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

P.S.

3. People say I am a very powerful wizard.

Minerva just realized that this is the proof that Albus Dumbledore is her admirer. She couldn't believe it, but there are only a few wizards that she knows that are powerful and could only think Albus was the only one she knew in her seventh year. Minerva almost fainted, literally. Minerva collapse to the ground and could hardly breath. She heard someone come and, quickly, put the letter in her pocket and tried to get up as fast as she could, but next thing she knew, someone's masculine arms were wrapped around her and helped her up. Once she was up, she leaned against the wall and saw Albus in front of her.

"Thank you, Albus," Minerva tried not to look him in the eyes but she could tell that he looked worried and was using the x-ray vision look.

"Minerva, dear, are you alright?" Albus asked.

"Yes; I'm fine. I just tripped-"

"Minerva, don't lye to me," Albus smiled and talked in his usual, calm voice, "You looked as though you were going to faint."

"I'm fine Albus and, again, thank you." Minerva was starting to walk away but, this time, she did trip, flat on her face. Minerva got up, with Albus' help. Once up, she realized she wasn't wearing her glasses and Albus looked like an auburn blur. "Albus, do you see my glasses anywhere?" Next minute Albus had placed her glasses in her hand and she put them back on, luckily, they weren't broken.

"I see you're very clumsy today." Albus smiled and chuckled.

"I guess I am," Minerva smiled, she rarely did, "and, once again, thank you for helping me, but I better get going…lessons to plan."

"Of course, dear." Said Albus and Minerva started to walk away but Albus called her back, "Minerva, it seems you dropped a letter." He held up the letter from Minerva's admirer. Minerva grew red and rushed over, grabbed the letter, stuffed it in her pocket, and rushed back to her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to put up chapter 4! And i won't be able to post or write for a while because i have PSSAs in school :(

* * *

Chapter 4

The beginning of the school year arrived and Minerva almost forgot all about the admirer until one day in class. Minerva was teaching her third years about how powerful you have to be to become an animagus until one of the students interrupted her, "Professor." Said a young man with dark brown hair.

"Yes, Mr. Finn?" Minerva turned to face the boy.

"There's an owl at the window." The boy pointed at the window where a large white owl was holding a letter.

"Thank you, Mr. Finns." Minerva opened the widow and took the letter. She saw her name one the letter in the usual dark, thick, black ink. Minerva placed the letter on her desk and said, to the class, "Please read chapter five in your books…quietly." Then she sat down and opened the letter:

Minerva,

The school year has arrived and I know that you will be very busy, possibly too busy for these letters. And so, I will only be writing a few more letter.

P.S.

4. Both of my parents died when I was young.

Minerva realized that this was, yet again, proof that Albus had to be her admirer. She placed the letter in her desk and heard the bell ring. The students started to leave, but some didn't, waiting to hear what the homework was, but Minerva forgot to hand out the homework, she just wanted to go see her friends. When all the students were gone, stunned to see they had no homework, Minerva walked out of the room to the Hospital Wing. Once there, she found Poppy, Ronalda, and Pomona gossiping, what else. She brought the letter with her and walked towards her friends.

"Hey, Min." Said Ronalda, waiting to be yelled out for not calling her by her full name, but, to Ronalda's surprise, it never came. Minerva sat down, a little nervous and started to stutter, "D-Dumbledore."

"What, dear? What about Albus?" Asked Pomona, a little worried about her friend.

"I-it's Albus, I know it…." Minerva handed Poppy the letter. Poppy read it aloud and the four girls sat there, stunned. Finally, Poppy spoke, "What are you going to do? Tell him?"

"Are you crazy?" Minerva snapped and snatched the letter back.

"Well you have to do something!" Said Ronalda.

"They're right! Just tell him you know." Pomona agreed with Poppy and Ronalda.

"But, what if this isn't Albus, he'll think I've gone mad!" Minerva slowly stood up, "I'm just going to wait until I'm sent all the letters and see what happens. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go read a nice book." Minerva started to walk away when Poppy asked, "What about dinner?"

"I'll-I'll have the house elves send me something." Minerva walked a little faster to leave so she doesn't have to be given a lecture from Poppy. She made it out with no yelling from Poppy and walked to her office to get out one of her muggle romance novels. She sat down behind her desk, opened a took out her book, and begun to read. About an hour had past when Minerva heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was a student, Minerva put away her book and said, "Come in." But, it wasn't a student, it was Albus. Minerva stood up and said, "Albus! Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering why you weren't at dinner, I started to worry." Albus walked towards Minerva.

"I can assure you, Albus, I am completely fine." Minerva said, but her voice was slightly high pitched, Albus knew she was lying, but played along with it.

"If you are sure…" He walked to the door and said, "then I will see you for our chess game tonight." He was almost out the door when Minerva called him back, "Albus, could we skip tonight's chess game? I…I have some papers to grade…." Minerva hated to lie, especially to Albus, but she could barley face him now, much less for hours of placing chess. Albus just nodded and left. Minerva sighed and went to grade a few papers then went to sleep, with some difficulty.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry this is super short! and sorry for not posting for forever! i hope you enjoy...

Chapter 5

Minerva felt horrible. She had been ignoring Albus for days now and she new he was feeling pain. Something inside her wanted to desperately tell Albus that she knew he was her admirer, but then another part of her told her to keep her mouth shut. But, today she was determined to march up to Albus and tell him the truth. It was almost six in the morning as Minerva made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast when a white owl appeared and dropped a letter in her hands then flew off.

"Great." Minerva grunted as she saw the usual thick, black ink and read the letter that only consisted of a few words:

Minerva,

I have finally been given the strength to tell you who I am. I want you to meet me at the Hog's Head tonight at seven o' clock. I will be the one with the white rose.

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

P.S.

Your final clue: I think of Hogwarts as my true home.

Minerva knew, once again, this was Albus and decided to not tell him this morning and see him tonight She was happy to know she would be on a date with Albus, even if it was at the Hog's Head. But, all she cared about now was to get through the day making sure three certain people never hear about this last letter, or they will be a bother to her all day and night telling her what to wear.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know this is ANOTHER short chapter, but i promise this will be the last short chapter! Please leave a comment

* * *

Chapter 6

Albus wasn't at breakfast, Filius had informed Minerva that he was at the Ministry of Magic, this wasn't a big suprise. Minerva had finished eating early and her classes went by fast. The day went by and the hours passed quickly.

When Minerva let her last class leave before she headed to lunch, Ronalda Hooch walked into the room. Minerva didn't know she was in there until Ronalda said, "Is that another letter?" She was almost three feet close to Minerva, who was at her desk organizing papers.

"Yes," Minerva snatched the letter before Ronalda had a chance and said while standing up, "and it is none of your business, if you don't mind." She started to walk to the door, but Ronalda stopped her.

"Oh please Min!" Ronalda pleaded like a child.

"Absolutely not!" Minerva didn't even look at Ronalda and walked out the door leaving Ronalda behind, but before she left she stopped and said, "And my name is Minerva!"

Minerva felt like this was cold, but didn't want anyone to know of this letter. She stopped by her private rooms, locked the letter in a drawer, with every locking spell she knew, and just made it to lunch. Albus was still not back, but Minerva was a little happy, she was terrified to even think how nervous she would be around Albus.

When Minerva finished her lunch, she walked up to her private rooms to grab a few papers and head back to class. Unfortunately, when Minerva walked into her room she found three ladies, close together reading a letter. Minerva took notice to the open drawer and tried to control herself when she spoke, "How the bloody hell did you three get passed my spells!" The ladies looked up and Poppy answered with a small smile, "Well, Ro told me about the letter and that you wouldn't let her read it…so we searched in here for it and I opened the drawer with my skeleton key." Minerva remembered Poppy's key, it could open anything, even with the best of magic against it.

"And what made you think that you could read my personal letters?" Minerva demanded an answer.

"Because we are your friends which give us the right to do anything with your life." Ronalda said with a smile.

"Which means we need to know what your planning to wear tonight." Pomona just said the last thing Minerva wanted to hear. Minerva sighed, walked out of her rooms, shut the door to her room, and left to teach her last few classes before having to deal with tonight before she left for her date.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not posting forever, i guess my school work got to me, also sorry that there isn't as much info. in this chapter, but i promise the next one will be the last chapter and it will be very long...please tell me what ya think.

Chapter 7

The bell rang and Minerva gathered a few papers from her desk. She had just walked out the door when Someone called her name. When she turned, Minerva found Poppy walking up to her.

"Yes, Poppy?" Asked Minerva.

"I don't think it's Albus." Poppy looked very concerned. Minerva begun to walk while talking to Poppy.

"What are you talking about?"

"I read the letter again and I don't understand, why would Albus want to meet at the Hog's Head." Poppy had to almost run to keep up with Minerva.

"Maybe for privacy?" Minerva thought of her being silly.

"That's what I thought, but his brother works there. You know the hate each other. Also, there may be less people, but the few that do go there are dreadful." Poppy could of continued, but didn't.

"And what are you suggesting?" Minerva hopped she wouldn't answer.

"To have someone go with you." Poppy stopped and so did Minerva.

"I can look out for myself, but thank you for the offer." Minerva walked away, thinking how ridiculous Poppy's idea is.

When Minerva entered her private rooms, she placed her books down and went to her closet, planning to see all her dresses to pick from, when she found only one outfit inside, a deep violet dress with a note attached to it. Minerva took the note a read it,

Minnie,

Ro and I decided to pick your dress for you, just to make sure you look your best!

Hopefully your friend after this,

Pomona

Minerva sighed and looked at the dress. She had only worn this dress once, when her friends almost forced her to try it on and buy it. There was a very low cut and the dress ended at her knee. Even though she could have used a spell to get another dress, Minerva almost wanted to wear it. She quickly slipped on the dress, put her hair in a French twist, grabbed her black cloak, and walked out of the door.

When she reached the outside of the great hall, her cloak was wrapped tightly around her, so if any students couldn't see the dress, or as Minerva thought of it as a small piece of cloth, she was wearing, Poppy was standing there in a simple peach dress.

"Poppy, thank you for caring," Said Minerva starting down the stairs, "I really don't need nor want a chaperon."

"I just have a feeling in my gut that this is not Albus, and if it is I promise to leave you two alone. I…I'm just worried." Minerva had decided to give up, Poppy was only being a friend.

"I guess, lets just hurry." Minerva let out her arm and Poppy gladly took it. They walked out the door and Poppy said, "I'm taking a big guess here, Ro and Pomona made you were that?" Poppy giggled and added, to make Minerva stop blushing, "but it looks fabulous on you."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So here it is the second to last chapter (this would have been the last chapter but i wanted to leave a bit of a cliff hanger) and please tell me what ya think, all criticism is welcome

* * *

Chapter 8

"I have to ask, why isn't Ronalda or Pomona joining you?" Minerva said when they walked past the Hogsmeade station.

"Did you want them to come?"

"Well," Minerva tried not to sound cruel, "I really wanted to be alone."

"Exactly. And I promise, as soon as you find out who this admirer is, I will leave you alone, but I want to her the details when you get back." The laughed and soon were in front of the Hog's Head. Minerva gently opened the door to find no one there, but Aberforth, who paid no attention to the girls. They took a seat and Poppy whispered to Minerva, "This place always gives me the creeps at night, and it is so filthy." She ran a finger against the table to show the dust that built up.

"This will sound ridiculous, but," Minerva leaned forward so only Poppy could hear, "I do hope it will be Albus that come through that door."

"That's only because you had a crush on him ever since your seventh year." Poppy whispered back.

"I had never had a crush on him! It wouldn't be right for a man like him to be with a women like me, anyway." Minerva protested.

"And why not?"

"For starters, the age difference."

"If you look at it, there wouldn't be a problem, you are very mature for your age and he's very immature for his age, so if you look at it like that there isn't any problem."

"How about that he was my teacher and now my boss! Not many parents would be happy to hear that their child's teacher is sleeping with the headmaster."

"And what is wrong with that, is it going to corrupt their child's future?"

"They will tell the ministry, and we could lose our jobs!"

"Then just don't tell the ministry, Albus never listens to them anyway."

"Well, I do. And how can you hind a relationship with a man that is the most famous wizard of our time?"

"It's not like people brake down his door everyday to get a picture, he keeps his life very personal from everyone he isn't close with."

"Why are we even discussing this, I don't have a crush on Albus."

"The you love him." Poppy sounded like she had been keeping that back for years and finally got it off her chest.

"I," Minerva didn't know what to say at first, "I do not love Albus, we are friends. Just friends."

"You too are not friends, haven't you noticed for almost every meal you enter the great hall with Albus, and sometimes leave with him too. Then you two play chess all hours of the night and take walks at least three times a week. I hardly see you without him."

"I-I'll be right back." Minerva stood up and went to the back of the bar to a small bathroom and went inside. She closed the door and stood their, thinking. Minerva had never really thought about it. Had she really been in lave with Albus? She had grown feelings for him, but mostly just caring for him. But, maybe they were feelings of love and she had been in love with him, then what. She didn't know to just flat out tell him, and possible break their friendship, or never tell them and stay in only a friendship. A clock struck nine. Even though she knew her admirer would be there soon, Minerva didn't want to move. She was confused and worried. But, she took a deep breath, and opened the door, to find Poppy storming in.

"It isn't Albus." Poppy said in a quiet worried tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Your admirer, he sat walked in, and trust me, that man in there is not Albus Dumbledore."

"Then who is it?"

"First, lets get back to Hogwarts, please." Minerva nodded and took Poppy's hand then said, "One. Two. Three." And they desperated right in front of Hogwarts' ground, with a dark figure walking up behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The last chapter sniff thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I feel great when i get a comment, which means please tell me what you thought of the entire story. Was the grammer wonky? Did it have a bad ending? Did you hate it? Love it? ALSO i will take any ideas for fics that you wanna see me write, and, if i do decided to write it, i will add your name in disclaimer, because it would be your idea and that would be fare.

* * *

Chapter 9

"A-Albus?" Minerva asked as the figure came closer.

"Hello Minerva, Poppy," Albus walked closer and Poppy and Minerva sighed with relief, "You ladies look stunning tonight."

"Thank you," Poppy smiled, then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I just arrived back from The Ministry, but I think I should ask why you two are out here, I wouldn't think it is wise to go out on the town when you have students to teach and care for tomorrow."

"No, it's a long story." Minerva replied.

"Then lets talk in my office, I'm in the mood for some hot chocolate, anyway." Albus, Poppy and Minerva walked to Albus' office, being completely silent the whole way. Once sitting down in Albus' office, and Albus getting his hot chocolate, Poppy said, "I think I should leave you two alone."

"You can't!" Minerva realized that sounded harsh and added, "You didn't tell me how 'he' is."

"He?" Poppy realized what Minerva was talking about," Oh! It was…well…it looked a lot like…that Riddle boy from school, but I'm not positive, he looked…different. I really think I should leave you two-" And she walked out the door. Minerva was a little stunned to hear it was Tom Riddle, they had dated for only a month or two in school, nothing serious.

"Did you want to explain, Minerva?" Albus asked, then taking a sip of his hot coco.

"It's very…silly. I had a secret admirer, he sent me a few letters, and I thought it was," She paused and went on, "I thought it was this man I know," she decided not to tell Albus the full truth, yet, "but, it turned out to be…Tom Riddle, but I had no idea it was him."

"I should have known." Albus' eyes had not twinkled like they usually do when he knows something.

"What do you mean?"

"Tom, if you haven't known, is trying to get inside Hogwarts."

"What for?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but he has changed much since his school days; he is more powerful and not exactly using that power for the best of things."

"But, how do you know he wants to get in the school, and how, please tell, is asking me on a date trying to get here?"

"He asked for a job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher not long ago. As for the date, I think he knows you work here and, if I remember correctly, during your school years, you two dated for a while. He must have thought if you still fancied him, you would keep seeing him and he could get into Hogwarts. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Just one," Minerva felt a bit foolish for asking all these questions, "What now?"

"We wait, he might try again, but I doubt it, I think being your admirer was his last chance."

"I feel so silly about all of this." Minerva stood up and headed to the door, Albus stood up to and asked, "There's no reason to feel silly, you had no idea that it was Tom or what he was trying to do, I wasn't fully sure what he was going to do."

"I feel silly because," Minerva decided to spill it out, "I thought you were my admirer." Minerva waited for Albus to say something, but he didn't, so she added, "And I, for some reason, I wanted it to be you." Minerva didn't even wait for Albus to speak, she opened the door to leave.

"You know," Albus put a hand on Minerva's shoulder to stop her, "I don't have to send you letters to be your admirer."

"What do you mean?" Minerva looked into Albus' blue eyes to see them twinkling, which was always a good sign.

"Minerva, dear, I had admired you ever since your seventh year and when you came to Hogwarts, I realized that I love you." Albus smiled, he looked happy to get that off his chest. Minerva couldn't breath or speak, so she leaned in and kissed Albus. He responded and neither wanted to lose the moment, but Minerva giggled and broke the kiss, Albus was confused, "What, my I ask, is so hilarious?"

"You taste like chocolate." And she leaned in the kiss him again.

The End!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: i was asked to write this, and so here it is! I'm happy you guys liked it!!

* * *

Seven months later

"Albus, please tell me where we're going." Minerva pleaded. It was still dark out, the night after the students went home for summer holiday.

"You'll see." Albus smiled and held Minerva's hand as they walked into the Forbidden Forests.

"Why are we going in here?" Minerva asked.

"You'll see, we're almost there." Albus led Minerva further into the forest, until Albus stopped an said, "We're here." Minerva was stunned, it was a small patch of only grass and a beautiful view. But, what really surprised Minerva was the small blanket and basket in the middle.

"Albus, it's beautiful." Minerva's mouth was slightly open, as she looked around.

"I'm glad you like it, I thought you would enjoy it when the sun first appears." Albus led her to the blanket and sat down. He opened the basket and took out two glasses and a bottle of wine. Minerva just looked up, the sun was now rising, which made everything more beautiful. Albus handed her a glass of wine and Minerva excepted.

"I love you." Minerva looked in Albus' eyes and gave him a kiss.

"I'm glad to hear that, because," Albus pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and said, "I love you too." Minerva almost dropped her glass when Albus opened the box. It was a simple diamond ring with two emeralds around it.

"Minerva Ann McGonagall, will you be my wife?" Albus looked in Minerva's eyes, tears were forming as she whispered, "Yes!" He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. The kiss deepened and only broke when the needed to breath. Then, Albus had gotten serious and said, "I do love you Minerva, but you must know that not many people can know about this. You will have to keep your last name and we might even have to sleep in different beds at times."

"Albus," Minerva had become serious too, "I don't care about any of that, as long as I know you're my husband and you love me, I don't need anything." Albus smiled and kissed Minerva again.


End file.
